ericipfandomcom-20200214-history
The Egonians
The Egonians are a dimension-faring race, bent on saving the Quantum Timeline from destruction. Chronology The Egonians originally Came from a dying universe called “The Yunth dimension.” Their home planet is Egonia, a barren, rocky wasteland with an extremely harsh atmosphere. This has caused the Egonians to be resistant, and they have built armour which outclasses the technology of most species. After their war with the Asterax, they began to understand quantum travel. They prepared 900-ish ships to fly out, and explore the vast Quantum timeline. Eventually, after being contacted by a light core, they discovered Ingonius Unbound and came to the conclusion: "We must destroy planets, to save the universe. A sacrifice for the greater good." After 16 billion years of doing that, they came into contact with the Kolins and Obcy Wads via Javien. After communications and destroying the Collective (at the cost of the Yunth), There was an alliance between the species. The Egonians's main base is currently in the Just Glo galaxy, dimension: MA. Relationships The Asterax- ' The Egonians weren’t the only species which survived living in the Yunth. Another species was the Asterax, a species of avian-like people. Unfortunately, the Asterax evolved to become ”space pirates,” and began the great hobby of assaulting bases out of nowhere and stealing whatever they could. The Egonians eventually had war with them, driving them off of their home planet. Fortunately, they discovered a more crude way of Dimension travel and left. The Egonains have come to resent the Asterax, and wish to extinct them and their scummy ways. 'Zargathroth- Zargathroth, being second on the list of the Quantum Timeline's greatest threats, hates the Egonains, and vice versa, Zargathroth and the Egonians have had many, many, blood-soaked battles, all ending in an Egonain massacre and Zargathroth leaving without a scratch. The Egonians managed to imprison him thrice, however. 1- in a quantum lock with the help of the Quantum Lords. 2- In a custom-made Quantum lock, while heavily attacking him with multiple telepathic and physical assaults. 3- In a custom-made prison located in the Inner-void, after seizing him in the Yunth with the help of Gock's advice. The Collective While the Egonians may be powerful in technology and strength, The Collective are powerful in numbers, and also technology. Seeing the evil the Collective have done, the Egonains declared war upon the Collective, eventually quantum-locking them inside the Yunth dimension, doomed to implode and kill them all, with the help of a Creator and the EAAM cast. Kolins / Obcy Wads. In EAAM: Rendezvous, Javien introduces Gramps to Greg and tells him about their mission. Soon, eventually leading to Greg and Javien staging an introduction for the Egonians, and schedule an interview between the species' leaders. having the interview gone well, the Egonians finish the mission and leave on a good note, leaving the Kolins a contact number. In the Justin Glowala Infinity-war crossover part: 2, The Egonains are contacted to help destroy the Collective, eventually leading to the destruction of the Collective and Yunth. The Kolins, seeing how peace-loving the Egonians are, offer for them to set up base in some uninhabited planets in their dimension. Happily agreeing, this leads to an alliance. Quantum Lords The Quantum lords only seem to mind their own business and don't really care about what everyone else does. This saddened the Egonians since they were the first other species they've discovered after inventing Quantum travel. Extirpates The Egonians heavily dislike the Extirpates due to their hostility and diet of Timelines. The Egonians have found ways of halting an Extirpate invasion, and ways to kill them. They have, however, herded a pack of Extirpates to penetrate inside dimension: CA, making a temporary beneficial alliance. The destruction of planets Egonians Travel the universe in their ship. And at seemingly random, they stop at a planet, send a message, wait thirty minutes, and fire the ships High-energy laser, completely blowing up the planet instantly. Before their alliance with the Kolins, no one knew why. Evidently, a large problem in these events was a lack of communication. Not only was Egonian language ancient, but its also from another dimension! No wonder no one could translate it in time! Although, there was a species that survived the ship's laser. due to an extremely powerful planetary shield, the Egonians sent a single pod down to the planet. When this "Pod" crashed into the ground, it opened up, and an Egonian climbed out. What the Egonian did next was unspecified, as all the communications with the species began to fail shortly after that point. That planet, along with the species, was soon destroyed. Technology Armour Egonian armour appears to be made of an unexplained technology and material. The symbols appearing all over their armour are words. For simplicity, some have been automatically translated: When a suit of Egonian armour is made, the Egonain can choose which function they want it to have. Like, your limbs regenerate if blasted off, or your melee attack hurt like hell (idk, it's your armour, dude.), They'll mark it on the armour, and where. That lets the manufacturers know what to put. and for cool design, they make the words onto the armour itself, all glowing and lit-up. Standard Armour equipment * Breathing and ventilation gear * Full tactical HUD (Scanning gear included) * Communications network * Radio * Proximity sensor * Sunlight converter * Electricity syphoning * (Recent) Brainwave-scanning advanced Text-to-Speech translator * 12 Internal storage compartments * Chela polish * Egonian symbols (may vary between Egonian) * Flashlight * Pressure resistance/Environmental protection and insulators * Thin-Quantized energy shield. Standard Egonian Weapons * Quantized energy (Can be fired or wielded as a blade.) (Quantized energy can also be charged, to use as a long-range explosive.) * Weapon assimilation * Self-destruction * Frequency hijacker * Ejecting Yunth crystals (sort of like a grenade) * Thin Quantized energy shield - can be set to reflect projectiles, or to slice anything it comes in contact with. With even the standard arsenal, an average Egonian in armour can take on an army. Egonian ship When the Egonains set out to the dimensions, they sent one ship for each dimension. They occupy around 60% of the multiverse now, off with their mission. The Egonains have visited multiple galaxies, Milky Way, Cartwheel, Messier 81, Just glo, and presumably others. Egonon maxum Egonon Maxum is a star-sized machine built by the Egonians with the purpose of destroying whole Galaxies, via a giant laser directed at the center. It was only tested once on a useless, lifeless galaxy, and ended in success. It is still kept operational, just in case... Trivia The Egonain‘s body shape and design were inspired by The Gorg from the DreamWorks animation, Home. __FORCETOC__